


Hey Kid

by adepressedmeme



Series: Hey Kid [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme
Summary: A short series about my lone wanderer and her two ghoul boys
Relationships: Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer, Gob/Female Lone Wanderer, Gob/Lone Wanderer, charon/gob/lone wanderer
Series: Hey Kid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715332
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Hey Kid

“Hey kid,” a rough voice called out to the wanderer. To the Capital Wasteland she was the Urban Ranger, but to Gob she was just the kid from vault 101.  
“Hey Gob,” the wanderer replied, taking a seat at the bar. 

Her faithful companion was at her side, watching everyone that moved around the saloon. Normally Moriarty wouldn’t be happy about animals in his place, but he made an exception for famous visitors. Gob was jealous of her. Not only did she have a smooth set of skin and hair, but she was free to go out and enjoy her life. Well, maybe enjoyment isn’t the right word since her father was dead. Still, she was free to have adventures that Gob could only dream of. Thankfully, he had plenty of sleeping material as she always shared her stories with him. 

Ever since she first walked into the bar, she has been kind to Gob. The only smoothskin aside from Nova to not just scream or curse at him. Those big green eyes of hers challenged the hue of super mutant skin and her dark skin highlighted it. She was a beauty, although Gob wasn’t so sure she recognised it. As far as he knew, there was no one special in her life and he often wondered why. The only conclusion he could come to was that she didn’t know that she could have her pick of any man in the wastes, including him. Not that she would be likely to have a walking corpse as a partner. 

Gob doubted she even traveled with any ghouls. Surely they were too hideous to look at to be bothered being around all the time. Sure she traveled to the Underworld to take his letter to his mom, but there were no news reports of any other activity there at the time. Everywhere she goes Three Dog is reporting, but not when she went to the Underworld. Maybe she told him not to say anything about it? Was she ashamed to be known to dwell with ghouls? 

The vault girl put a few caps on the table and Gob poured her a Nuka Cola with a shot of whiskey. He knew her favorite drink and just how to make it. He made sure there was always a bottle of Nuka Cola around in case she showed up in the bar. He was always prepared. 

101 herself often wondered why Gob would allow himself to be an indentured servant if he was getting treated so badly. She has an extra room she wants to offer him, but she’s not sure how to bring it up because previous attempts to talk about his situation ended just as they began. Dogmeat sniffed her leg as she drank down some of the warm liquid. She reached in her bag and gave him a piece of mole rat jerky. 

“So Gob, what’s new around town?” She asked, taking another sip of her drink.  
“You know I keep my head down smoothskin,” he began to clean the counter with a dirty rag.  
“Okay roughskin, what’s going on with you then?” She laughed, enjoying the way he teased her about her skin.  
“Well my damn radio is out again,” he said and proceeded to bang on it.  
“I’ll take a look at it,” Gob handed her the radio. She moved a few wires and it sprang back on to Three Dog speaking about her father’s sacrifice. She winced at the radio.  
“I can turn it off,” he offered.  
“No that’s okay Gob,” She placed a hand on his arm for a moment before returning it to her drink. She downed the rest of her glass and asked for another.  
“So, I met someone,” she blurted to Gob.  
“Oh?” Gob felt crushed, but didn’t let it show. He was too much of a coward to tell her how he felt, so he had no reason to take his feelings out on her.  
“Yeah he’s the quiet type, but I think you may like him,” She smiled, “I wanted to tell you since I’m closer to you than anyone left alive out here.”  
“I’m sure Nova could offer you better advice than me. I haven’t dated since the bombs fell,” Gob admitted.  
“Really? Why not?” She asked him.  
“Seriously kid? With skin like this?” Gob felt irritated at her questions, even though he knew she meant no harm. She would never harm him.  
“You’re still a sweet guy Gob,” she defended him from himself.  
“If all it took was being nice, I don’t think I’d be here now,” Gob sighed.  
“Well if you really want to get out of here I have a-”  
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my favorite customer!” Moriarty called out to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Dogmeat let out a low growl before the wanderer stopped him with a click of the tongue. Gob winced when he approached.  
“Hey there Moriarty,” she forced a smile.  
“Is this worthless thing bothering you?” He looked at Gob, who was trying to appear as small as possible.  
“Of course not,” she replied with disdain in her voice.  
“Good. Now, can I get you anything?” The twang in his voice and enunciation on the last word told her all she needed to know.  
“Nothing that Gob can’t handle,” She winked at Gob.  
“Alright lass, I’ll be in the back if you need me,” he headed into the back room on his terminal.  
“How you haven’t killed him I don’t know,” She sighed as he left.  
“He’d kill me first,” Gob looked down at himself, feeling worthless.  
She extended a hand across the counter to him, “it’s okay Gob, he’ll be gone soon enough.” 

Gob didn’t know what she meant, but she was gone before he could ask. She left a tip like always in her glass. Dogmeat was following behind her as she left without a word.


	2. A Kiss

Gob had been thinking of her since she left a week ago. He wondered if this would be the time she never came back. The thought of her dead somewhere, or worse a slave, made what skin was left on him crawl. He loved her from a distance, wishing he had told her so. He thought she was the most beautiful smoothskin to ever walk into Megaton, with her tall stature and curvy build. She stood at a solid 5’10 with a bold afro. It wasn’t common for people in the wastes to let their hair grow so long. 

It was a surprise when the vaultie came into the doorway without her dog, but with another ghoul. He was taller than Gob and looked very angry. The combat shotgun on his back added to his terrifying demeanor. Gob took notice on how she lit up as she talked to him, guiding him to take a seat by her at the bar. 

“Gob, this is Charon. Charon, Gob,” She made introductions.  
“I know this one,” Charon said shortly.  
“Yeah, I knew everyone in the Underworld kid,” Gob said to her.  
“Oh, that’s cool then. I’ll have my usual and Charon…” she looked over to him and he nodded his head, “a beer.” 

Gob complied with her order, having the drinks out for them in no time. He wondered if this was the man she mentioned before, surely not. Not a ghoul. He got his answer when her hand lingered on Charon’s arm as she started talking about her ventures. She ran into several super mutants on her way there and back. Dogmeat was in her house nursing some bullet wounds from the trip. 

“And the bastard had the audacity to charge at me, with the shotgun right in his face,” she continued as Gob stared at the way she touched Charon, “Gob?”  
“Yeah, anyone would be uh-crazy to come at you with that shotgun of yours,” Gob felt jealousy rising in his throat. If he knew she could love a ghoul. He would have confessed his feelings long ago.  
“Right? Well you know how that ended. I did get shot in my stomach though, hurt like a bitch,” what was left of Gob’s ears perked up at her mention of being injured.  
“Are you okay?” He asked her, trying not to sound panicked.  
“She can handle it,” Charon grunted.  
“Yeah, I’m fine now. Left a hole in my vault suit though, look,” she pushed a finger through the tear in the fabric.  
“Moria should be able to patch that up in the morning,” Gob commented.  
“Yeah I’ll be headed over there tomorrow, but tonight I’m just drinking and spending time with my two favorite men,” She smiled at both of them. 

Gob felt bittersweet at her words. He was happy to be one of her favorite men, but didn’t like the idea of there being more than one. Charon kept himself on alert in the saloon, not trusting anyone in here. He knew this Gob was someone she cared for, but he didn’t trust him either. The only person who earned his trust was the Keeper, as she was called now. The part of her story to Gob that she left off, was that she got that shot throwing herself in front of him. She saved his life and now he owed her more than the contract could have ever listed. 

Moriarty was shocked to see another ghoul in his bar, thankfully looking closer before hurling insults over to him. He knew the man was a mercenary type, but what he was doing with the vault girl he didn’t know. Even Jericho paused when he walked in, not saying anything to the man. 

“So who’s your new pet?” Jericho asked 101.  
“You wish he was just a pet so you could have a shot,” she spat back to him.  
“Alright bitch, I see how you are to me. Not even worth my time, come on Nova,” he headed up the stairs with the whore.  
“Can I kill him?” Charon asked her in front of Gob and Moriarty.  
“No,” she replied shortly, “no you cannot. Not yet at least. He’s a big talker but he won’t do shit.”  
“You’re just joking right Charon?” Gob asked.  
“No. I wish to kill anyone who insults her,” Charon answered.  
“Oh,” Gob swallowed hard.  
“Oh Gob he’s not going to shoot anyone here,” She placed a hand on his arm, “No need to worry hun.”  
“Why would he worry?” Charon asked, looking at the embrace.  
“Some people don’t like violence Charon,” 101 replied.  
“Strange,” he grunted.  
“It’s not!” She got offended for Gob. 

The pair made an interesting couple in Gob’s eyes. The beauty and the beast type. Gob guesses we wanted to be her beast, but he knew that wasn’t a fitting role for him in the sense of Charon being a beast. They stayed at the bar talking for a few hours before heading home for the night. Gob wishes he was in Charon’s place, following her to her house. The thought of them walking up the stairs together and into her bedroom was enough to send his head spinning. He needed to tell her how he felt soon before it was all too late. It was his time to stop being a doormat and to grow a pair. 

That night 101 had settled into her bed in just a shirt and a pair of underwear. She had pulled her sheets up to her face, getting ready to call it a night when there was a knock at the door. Charon stood up from the chair in her room, loaded his shotgun, and headed to the door. She peeked from the stairwell at who could possibly be knocking at her door this late at night. Charon opened the door with his gun at the ready. A startled Gob dropped the nuka cola he was carrying onto the floor. 

“Gob?” The vaultie darted down the stairs, “What are you doing here?”  
“I needed to talk to you, in private,” Gob said, picking up the fractured bottle.  
“Okay sure, come on up to my room. Charon, hun, can you stay down here?” She asked. Charon grunted in response, positioning himself by the door. “What did you need Gob?”  
They made it to her room, Gob shutting the door, “I’ve been wanting to tell you something that I didn’t have the guts to mention until today. Kid, I-I,” suddenly his bold streak left him.  
The vault girl took the nuka cola and opened it up, “take your time sweetie.”  
“How do you feel about ghouls?” Gob managed.  
“I feel like ghouls are superhumans,” she perked up, taking a sip of the sweet cola.  
“Superhumans?” Gob questioned.  
“Yeah. The radiation prolonged your lifespan so you could live for hundreds of years. That’s pretty super,” She took another sip of the soda.  
“I guess I never thought about it like that,” Gob sighed, “Couldn’t get past the whole skin falling off.”  
“Well missing skin doesn’t bother me Gob, so please finish what you were saying,” she took his hand in hers.  
“What I’m trying to say is, I love you,” Gob admitted, his heart feeling lighter.  
“You do?” She sounded shocked.  
“I have for a while now, I just figured you could never love a ghoul until I saw you with Charon,” he rambled.  
“I don’t love Charon, Gob. Not yet at least. I’ve liked you for a while but I thought after all my hinting that you just weren’t interested,” she frowned.  
“Me? Not interested? You’re the most interesting person in the wastes, how could I not be interested?” He questioned.  
“Part of me kinda assumed you didn’t like women,” she laughed.  
Gob walked over to her, placing a kiss on her lips, “And what about now?”  
“I don’t know, what about now?” She teased, pulling him in for another kiss.


	3. Oh, Gob

Gob was on the vault girl’s body, feeling everything she would let him touch. His hand was up her shirt, fondling her ample breasts. His name was in her mouth. Her face buried in his neck, she breathed him in and out. Gob tensed as her hand ran down the length of his back. He was so used to every touch being abuse, he couldn’t help the action. She picked up on it, whispering in his ear that everything was okay. He relaxed as she caressed his head, playing at the few strands of hair left on it. 

“Is this okay?” Gob questioned, nervous.   
“I would have stopped you if it wasn’t,” the vaultie laughed, kissing his cheek.   
“You don’t mind being touched like this by a walking corpse?” He continued.   
“No, quite contrary, I think it’s exciting,” She pressed her body closer on his.   
“I didn’t know you were that kinky, although I had always hoped,” Gob chuckled, “Guess I’m really lucky.”   
“Luck and a great personality,” she put her plump lips against his thin, cracked ones. 

The wanderer moaned as Gob pulled her into him further, pushing his face into her neck and sucking on her skin. She raked her nails down the back of his shirt. He thrust himself slightly into her, earning a sharp breath. She needed him, now. With a quick motion, her hands were palming the erection in his pants. Gob made a feral noise and bit her neck. 

“You really want that?” He asked her, worried.   
“God, yes Gob,” she was panting from the heat between her legs that threatened to burn her down.   
“Alright, now it may not look-”   
“Oh shut up Gob,” she sighed and kissed him deeply. 

Her hands made short work of his belt and unzipped his pants. Gob had his hands in her hair, entangled in the curls. It wasn’t long before they were both naked, Gob pulling the shirt off of her slowly to enjoy every second of her in his sights, as though she might just disappear. 101 was straddling him now, pumping his erection. His tip gleamed under the single light bulb on in her room. She took him in her mouth, sending Gob into a state of bliss. He had never felt so good in his life. Sure he’s had sex before, but not since becoming a ghoul. He retained more nerves down there then he thought he did. He never bothered much with touching himself to really know. 

Gob couldn’t take holding back anymore. He grabbed her face off of him, pulling her into a kiss before flipping her on her back. He stroked her face with a palm as he lined himself up, sliding into her slowly but with no resistance. She was tight though, a little too tight. Gob was panicked that he was hurting her, searching her face for any trace of pain. 

She looked at him and smiled, “I’ve only done this once before.”   
“And you want your second time to be with this ugly mug?” Gob was flabbergasted.   
“Yes Gob, now stop the self-loathing and fuck me,” She laughed. 

Gob went slow at first, giving her body time to adjust to him. He was a sizable man, but not so big it should cause her problems. After a little while of him testing her, he could feel her relax completely. She softly mewled his name as he picked up the pace. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into her more. Doing so caused her insides to tighten around Gob, making him react by pumping furiously into her. What was at first tender was shifting into something more primal. 

The lone wanderer found herself meeting the full force of Gob’s might. Her mouth was agape and her tongue protruding, saliva pooling. Gob thought she looked beautiful all undone like this. He was sending her over the edge, and damn if he wasn’t going to go with her. Her walls tightened and he couldn’t hold out. They both came onto each other, panting and sweaty. 

“That, that was amazing Gob,” She said.   
“You’re amazing,” he touched her face.   
“I’d say so,” Charon called out from the doorway.   
“How long have you been there?” 101 asked.   
“Long enough to think that it’s my turn,” he moved in on them, shotgun placed on the floor by the steps.


	4. Charon's here to Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter to end this mini-series

Charon was behind the vaultie, his oiled up erection pressing against her asshole. Gob was under her, keeping her in a lip lock. He massaged her breasts, keeping her undone. Charon pressed himself further, feeling how tight she was. The vaultie moaned, half in pleasure and half in pain. Gob stroked her hair to ground her. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want,” Gob told her.  
“No, I-I want this,” She mewled.  
“Damn right she wants this,” Charon commented, pushing himself further in. 

101 pushed back against Charon, earning a grunt from the strange ghoul. He was a few inches into her now and he could feel her body stretching now to let more in. Her body was begging for more. Gob couldn’t help himself when he slid his newly found erection back into her sex. She was dripping on him from the sweet spot between her legs and the man just couldn’t take holding back anymore. 

She moaned into his neck as her head crashed down when Gob bottomed out inside of her in one push. Oversensitive wasn’t the word for it. She felt satisfied with a craving she didn’t know existed, being sandwiched between these two men. Charon pushed down on her back, forcing her to lay onto Gob more. He lubed himself again and managed to get all the way into her, his hips slapping against her ass. She yelped as his hand came down on her rear before he began to move in and out. 

“Charon I,” she said between breaths, “I-don’t stop.”  
“I hear you,” Charon replied, picking up his pace. 

The wanderer could feel herself stretch further around his girth, finding her sense of comfort. Charon felt her relaxing under him, a grin crossing his face as the warmth of her spread across him. Gob was panting under her, his hands finding her breasts again. He rubbed her nubs between his fingers, rolling them around. She couldn’t help but moan his name into his neck. 

Gob felt her breath hot on his neck, what was left of the hair on his arms sticking up at the sensation. Gob whispered sweet nothings into her ear, rubbing a hand down her back. Charon met his hand and placed his own on it. There was a brief moment where Gob met his eyes and he could sense something oddly relaxing. He gave his fellow ghoul a slight smile and brought his attention back to the beautiful woman on top of him. 

Charon grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back. Drool slipped out of her open mouth as he positioned her back into an arch. He used his other hand to grip her hip. Throwing a foot up onto the bed, he began stroking at an angle that made her toes curl. Charon’s endurance was outpacing Gob’s. The bartender knew he was getting too close but, judging by the way her walls were clenching, she was too.  
“Will you finish for me?” Gob asked her hesitantly.  
“Yes Gob,” her words lingered on his ears.  
“Is that what you wish right now?” Charon asked them both.  
“Fuck yes Charon,” the vault girl cursed.  
“Then I shall oblige,” he stated, giving her his all. 

Their lewd sounds filled her small house. It echoed off the metal walls. The wanderer was on the edge of her climax, there was only one thing missing. It was something that Gob gave her, a slight move of his hand to meet her sex. He rubbed his calloused fingers in tight circles on her clit and her body started shaking. Between the weight of Charon behind her and the magic fingers Gob had, she couldn’t take it. She came undone, violently shaking. Her moans were rattled and her moan choked. Gob whimpered a bit under her weight having fallen entirely on him, his seed flowing out of her. Charon came roughly like the vaultie, but his groans were hearty. It was Charon who grabbed towels for everyone to clean up. Gob stayed with them for the night, all piled into the same bed.


	5. Gob's Saloon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet to wrap things up, thank you for reading!

The vault girl came down the stairs of Gob’s Saloon, having left Nova a few books to read. She had started teaching the whore so she could learn ways to help Gob out so she could finally have a choice in prostitution. So far Nova had learned basic math and had a decent grasp on written words. 

101 reached Gob at the bar, taking a hand to stroke his rough face. He leaned into her touch and pulled her waist close to him. Some of the patrons in the saloon stared at the public display of affection, the people of Megaton still not adjusted to the couple. It took a while for customers to return after Moriarty mysteriously died in his sleep, but they were back in full force. 

Charon moved from his spot in the corner, sipping his whiskey. He closed in behind the vaultie and placed his hands at her hips. She giggled and pulled away from both men. She loved teasing them this way because she knew that they would go even harder on her later that night. Grin wide, she made her way to the backroom and curled her index finger at the men. They knew what she wanted. 

Charon went first, pushing her against the wall and trapping her with his arms and body. He nipped at her neck and pushed his erection into her thighs. She mewled under him and ran her hands up the length of his back. Gob appeared from the doorway, closing the door behind him. Nova was left in charge of the orders for now. 

Gob smiled at the sight of both of them, waiting patiently for Charon to finish what he was doing. Charon pressed his thin lips to the vault girl’s, earning a throaty moan from the woman. Gob was enjoying the view, pulling out his own erection and lazily stroked it. 

Charon pushed his entire body into hers and forced her hands above her head, holding her in place by gripping her wrists. Her breasts fell down and back up heavily. She was excited. Gob made his way over to the couple and reached down to grip Charon’s ass. He pressed his erection against the taller man, thrusting slightly. 

The lone wanderer fought back against her urges to moan loudly, trying not to tip off the customers of what was happening. No, she needed to be quiet. She thrust her hips onto Charon, who promptly released his grip on her wrists and hiked her up on his waist. Her dress did nothing to hide her from Charon. He carefully pulled her panties to the side and slipped himself into her. Charon brought a hand to her mouth to muffle her sounds. 

Gob moved himself to the woman, making her come undone by rubbing her clit as the other man thrust in and out of her. She came quickly, earning a feral growl from Charon. He pulled himself out and let Gob take his place. Gob wasn’t as strong as Charon so he couldn’t quite hold her up against the wall as he did, but instead he moved her to the desk that their terminal rested on. He forced her to lean over the table and pressed himself into her. 

Gob grabbed a fistful of her hair and moved her head back toward him. Charon slid to the other side of the desk and pushed himself into her mouth. She was tossed between both men at their alternating thrusting. Neither of the men lasted, cuming close to the same time. 

101 cleaned herself up as the men made their way out of the room and back to their respective posts. Charon was effectively the bouncer and Gob the barkeep. The vault girl acted as the actual owner of the saloon, but she wanted Gob’s name on the bar for all the hell he went through working as a slave there. 

She made her way back out to look at the men she loved so dearly. Nova smiled at her and made her way back up the stairs to her books. Gob took out his rag and wiped the bar down. Charon sat at the corner with his combat shotgun leaned on the wall and his glass of whiskey in his hand. They had a good thing going and planned to stay like that for the rest of their lives.


End file.
